My Little Pony Mini Series
by Roberto Pulido
Summary: Estas mini series son la obertura para la segunda parte de Speed Runner. Todo el mundo tiene problemas, pero al final, son nuestras decisiones las que nos llevan a nuestro destino.
1. Gilda

Estas miniseries son la parte preliminar antes del segundo libro, espero les guste, por que me dolió mucho escribirlas.

**1. Gilda.**

_"Tu guardián, yo tu lazarillo;_

_tu dueño, yo tu eterno amigo;_

_tu amparo, yo tu cabestrillo;_

_sin luz tus ojos, yo testigo."_

-Tontos ponis, tonta Rainbow, quien los necesita-. Un grifo muy molesto volaba sobre los techos de la gran ciudad de Manehattan, parecía que había tenido un mal día. Gilda, la vieja amiga de Rainbow Dash regresaba a su hogar en la gran ciudad después de que su amiga le jugara algunas bromas, pero ella no las tomo del modo correcto.

Gilda revoloteo entre los edificios por un rato, solo para llegar a un grupo de edificios viejos, parecían abandonados, pero ella aterrizo hasta la entrada de uno de ellos, abrió la puerta y entro, parecía que nadie se lo impediría.

Al subir las escaleras, ella simplemente ignoro a un pequeño pony de color café y melena rubia, que a pesar de estar muy sucio, dejaba ver sus ojos amarillos brillante. El pequeño jugaba con un juguete que parecía un perro sin un ojo, igual de sucio que él.

Cuando entro a lo que parecía su cuarto, no había ni siquiera puerta, solo una entrada a un cuarto donde había un colchón; no había nada más en el cuarto, con excepción de una mesa con una foto sobre ella de Gilda y Rainbow.

Al ver la fotografía, Gilda simplemente la tiro al suelo con su cola mientras pasaba cerca de ella, estaba hermosamente decorada y enmarcada, pero al caer se rompió el vidrio que la protegía. Luego de eso simplemente se quedó dormida en el viejo colchón, parece que el viaje la había cansado demasiado.

A la mañana siguiente, Gilda se encontraba muy molesta y hambrienta, no es que los grifos estuvieran siempre de mal humor, pero el día anterior había tenido un día muy decepcionante. Al levantar la mirada hacia la entrada de su cuarto, hay se encontraba el joven pony amarillo, quien había dejado caer un pedazo de hotdog de zanahoria, tal parecía quería dárselo a Gilda, pero al ver que ella se percató de su presencia, simplemente salió corriendo.

Gilda se quedó en silencio con una cara un poco de desprecio, era la primera vez que veía a alguna criatura que se comportara igual, pero eso la tenía sin cuidado. Simplemente se levantó, se estiro y comió de un solo bocado el pedazo de hot dog. A Gilda no le gustaba mucho comer comida de ponis, pero ya que no tenía dinero eso era mejor que nada.

Luego de desayunar, Gilda pensó que encontraría al pequeño pony en la entrada del edificio, pero él no estaba ahí, pero no le importó mucho que digamos, era una grifo muy ocupada y no tenía tiempo para estar pensando en ponis desconocidos.

Gilda todos los días se aseguraba de asear sus plumas y su pelaje para que los demás ponis no se percataran de ella y la ignoraran como era costumbre en la gran ciudad. Cuando estuvo completamente aseada, se dirigió a la plaza central, era un lugar donde los turistas y residentes se encontraban para disfrutar del buen ambiente y la vista, pero no era esa la razón por la cual ella iba ahí.

-Hoye, fíjate por donde caminas-. Gilda le gritaba a un unicornio con el que choco, no porque no lo hubiera visto, simplemente ella había provocado que chocaran. –Tonto…-. Gilda decía esto mientras volaba hasta un árbol a ocultarse, solo para revisar la cartera que tenía en su cola. Ella había practicado mucho esta técnica para que no la descubrieran, aunque no encontró mucho en aquella vieja cartera.

Un poco decepcionada, Gilda al menos había obtenido un poco de dinero para comprar su almuerzo, tenía que arriesgarse un poco para conseguirlo, pues comida de grifo era algo que uno podía encontrar en la gran ciudad, pero a un gran precio. Gilda era carnívora por naturaleza, pero en la sociedad de los ponis, esto no es algo muy aceptable.

Al llegar a los barrios bajos, donde los ponys más raros se encuentran para comerciar con animales como comida, Gilda compro un pedazo de carne de cerdo, suficiente para quitarse el hambre, aunque luego de comprarlo lo devoro muy rápido, en verdad tenía hambre.

La tarde estaba cayendo, y Gilda simplemente se dirigió a su casa, aun con el recuerdo de su ex amiga regañándola.

-Que saben ellos…-. Gilda dejo caer una pequeña lágrima, que ella misma se limpió agitando su cabeza. –Quien los necesita-.

Gilda había llegado a la entrada de su edificio, solo para encontrar a un pequeño pony color café tirado en el suelo, cubierto de sangre, con cortadas y marcas de mordidas, gimiendo, casi en silencio.

Al reconocerlo, Gilda casi se desmaya, pero sabía que aquel pony no tenía familia, y nadie se haría cargo de él, por lo que voló lo más rápido que pudo con el niño entre sus garras. Al llegar hasta la ciudad, trato de pedir ayuda a un grupo de ponys que vestían de traje, y algunos otros que parecían simples turistas, pero ninguno le ayudo, de hecho no les importo que el pony estuviera cubierto de sangre, y algunos pensaron que ella lo había lastimado.

-¡¿Es que nadie va ayudarme?!-. Gilda estaba llorando, desesperada por que alguien la ayudara. De repente, sintió en su hombro un casco, al voltear solo miro a un pony encapuchado, aunque su tamaño era un poco más grande que el de los ponis normales. Gilda no soltaba al pequeño potrillo, ni siquiera cuando un aura mágica comenzaba a cubrir al niño, cerrando la mayoría de sus heridas.

-Debemos llevarlo a un hospital-. La vos era la de una dama, sonaba muy educada y propia, a tal grado que Gilda no dijo nada hasta que llegaron al hospital, esperaba que esta pony ayudara al pequeño. Cuando llegaron, la pony se quitó la capa, para revelar a la mismísima princesa Luna, quien le ordeno a los doctores que curaran lo más rápido posible a aquel niño.

Poco tiempo paso, y el doctor encargado salió a decirles a ambas que el potrillo estaba fuera de peligro, al parecer había sido atacado por perros hambrientos, cosa no muy rara en la gran ciudad.

-Te esforzaste mucho por ese pequeño-. La princesa Luna le hablo con una voz tan dulce que Gilda no pudo más que llorar, pues solo podía recordar el momento en que nadie quiso ayudarla.

-No fue justo, nadie quería… ayudarle…-. El llanto de Gilda proco que la princesa Luna la abrazara para consolara. Una vez mas calmada, Luna la miro y le dijo unas palabras que la confundieron un poco.

-¿Que harías si pudieras hacer pagar a quienes no te ayudaron?-. Gilda no entendió de inmediato la pregunta, pero fue hasta que unos ponis de color gris y alas de murciélago entraron seguidos de un grupo de ponis que Gilda pudo reconocer.

-Estos son los ponys que no te ayudaron, ahora bien, ¿qué debo hacerles para que paguen su negligencia?, podría dejarlos igual de lastimados que a ese pobre pequeño, o podría mandarlos a un calabozo hasta que supliquen por la ayuda que no recibieron… ¿tú que piensas?-. Esto se lo pregunto a Gilda, quien después de ver a aquellos ponis, tenía ganas de sacarles los ojos, pero al recordar la forma en que la habían tratado por ser como ella había sido, decidió mostrarles un poco de compasión.

-No hace falta, pero que paguen por la curación del pequeño, y por su vida también-. Luna sonrió ante semejante acto de compasión, por lo que sentencio que cada uno de aquellos ponis debería de pagar la curación y la educación del potrillo, lo que les causo una cara de miedo, que tuvo que desaparecer cuando la princesa les pregunto si tenían alguna objeción.

Una vez arreglado el asunto del potrillo, Gilda se había dispuesto a regresar a su casa a descansar, cuando algo la detuvo.

-¿Ya te vas? Esperaba que te hicieras cargo del pequeño, a menos que le tengas confianza a esos ponis-. Luna siempre había sido directa con cualquier asunto, y esta no era la excepción.

-Él ya está bien, ya no me necesita-. Gilda también era muy sincera, aunque le dolía un poco tener que dejarlo.

-Tal vez él no sea el único que te necesita-. Luna se le acercó para que pudieran hablar casi cara a cara. –Te eh observado por algún tiempo, no eres mala, solo cosas injustas, y a pesar de eso, dentro de ti sigues siendo amable con los demás-. Gilda no sabía que decir, era la primera vez que alguien se dirigía a ella de esa forma, era demasiado para un solo día.

-Eres muy especial, alguien como tú me sería muy útil… si me sigues, te aseguro que obtendrás el poder para cuidar a quien tú desees, a menos claro que quieras volver a tu casa en ruinas-. Luna observo el sol, debía de irse para que la noche comenzara, pero no sin antes dejarle algo muy especial a la joven grifo.

-Toma esto, si decides seguirme, solo apuntalo hacia la luna, y tu vida cambiara para siempre-. Dicho esto, la princesa desapareció en una explosión de luz, dejando algo confundida a Gilda. El objeto que le entrego era un broche con forma de espada miniatura con alas a los costados, parecía estar hecho de plata.

Al verlo, Gilda sentía que veía al pequeño, una vez más entre sus garras. Poco tiempo paso para que la noche llegara, Gilda aún estaba parada afuera del hospital, con el pequeño broche entre sus garras. Al ver que la luz de la luna la alcanzaba, miro hacia atrás, y luego nuevamente al broche, y lo apunto sin pensarlo hacia la luna. De la nada, Gilda había desaparecido del lugar, dejando a un pequeño pony que se había asomado por la ventana asustado por verla desaparecer.


	2. Lightning Dust

**2. Lightning Dust**

"_Solo siendo leales a nuestros principios y__ a nuestra conciencia podremos tener a nuestro lado algún día amigos verdaderos." __Alejandra González__._

La tarde caía en Equestria, y en una casa en las nubes, una pony color azul cian preparaba la cena para su familia. Su color de cabello era rubio, y se veía que lo cuidaba muy bien. Poco tiempo paso mientras preparaba un estofado de flores cuando un golpeteo en la puerta la interrumpió de su labor.

Al abrir la puerta, su sorpresa fue tal que casi se desmaya, pues una pony color azul agua marina había entrado y la había abrazado de la nada.

-Lightning, que haces aquí hija-. Blazy Wind, la madre de Lightning Dust trataba de consolar a su hija, quien no paraba de llorar.

Luego de un rato, su madre entendió lo que había pasado en la academia Wonderbolt, y prefirió simplemente no decir nada.

La casa de Lightning Dust estaba cerca de Las Pegasos, pero a pesar de eso, era una casa muy humilde. Su padre, Hurricane Dust, un pegaso robusto color azul rey, era un obrero en la fábrica de arcoíris más importante en toda Equestria, y quería que su hija siguiera sus pasos, pero Lightning tenía otras ideas. Decidió postularse para la academia en contra del deseo de su padre, lo que él se lo recordó cuando llego a casa.

-Veo que regresaste, supuse que no durarías ni una semana-. No es que su padre fuera malo, simplemente estaba dolido por la actitud de Lightning para no escucharlo.

-Fue mi decisión, además, que más te da a ti, tú ya tienes tu trabajo, y como lo dices, "me satisface mucho hacerlo"-. Lightning simplemente trataba de defenderse, aunque como no tenia otro lugar a donde ir, no era la mejor de las ideas.

-Hump, eso hubiera sido antes. L a fabrica sufrió daños después de una tormenta que alguien dejo sin control. Perdimos meses de trabajo, y necesitaremos meces para recuperarlos-. El semblante del señor Dust era frio, parece que era una situación.

-Pero eso se resuelve, como siempre te ahogas en un vaso de agua-

-La fábrica sufrió tantos daños, que las maquinas donde trabajaba se destruyeron. Me he quedado sin trabajo-. Al escuchar esto, Lightning y su madre se quedaron pasmadas. Desde que ella podía recordar, su padre trabajaba en esa fábrica, y pensar en el sin trabajo la preocupo un poco.

-Pero tu puedes irte de nuevo a jugar a volar, que más te da tu familia-.

-Yo me fui porque quería cumplir mi sueño, no tenía nada que ver con ustedes-

-Claro, nada de lo que haces tiene que ver con nadie, solamente eres tú, tu sola contra el mundo, seguramente te expulsaron por eso-

Lightning no pudo decir nada ante esto, era cierto que por su inconciencia había provocado que la expulsaran, pero pensó que al volver a su casa, podría olvidarse de lo sucedido, aunque se equivocó.

Lightning no lo soporto más y salió volando por la ventana, y aunque su madre estuvo a punto de seguirla, su padre se lo impidió, diciendo que era mejor que se fuera.

Lightning voló, y voló, por mucho tiempo, hasta que finalmente se cansó. Termino cerca de un bosque lejos de la ciudad. Se estaba haciendo de noche, así que decidió buscar una nube para poder descansar.

Sus sueños fueron algo molestos, pero no evitaron mantener a la pegaso alerta a cualquier ruido, esa era su naturaleza. Justo debajo de ella, en un callejo obscuro, un grupo de ponis de aspecto sospechoso estaban golpeando a un pegaso, que por la poca luz, no pudo distinguir, aunque pudo ver claramente la cutie marck de ambos ponis asaltantes, una calavera de cristal de colores diferentes cada una.

En la academia le habían enseñado a proteger a cualquiera que estuviera en peligro, pero en lugar de eso se quedó callada, en silencio, sin hacer nada.

La mañana llego finalmente, los primeros rayos de sol despertaron a Lightning, quien, a pesar de haberlo ignorado todo la noche pasada, tenía curiosidad por ver si aquel pegaso seguía ahí. Y efectivamente ahí estaba, golpeado, con sangre, casi moribundo. Tal fue su impresión que no pudo más que gritar.

-¡Papá!-. Lightning se precipito al suelo, dejando una estela de rayos en su camino. Al llegar hasta el, su padre apenas respiraba. Lightning lo cargo como pudo y lo llevo directo al hospital.

Los doctores avisaron como pudieron a la madre de Lightning, quien llego en muy poco tiempo.

Luego de que Lightning le explicara lo sucedido a su madre, esta no tenía el valor de verla, pues saber que tu propio hijo no defendió a su familia era demasiado para ella. Al darse cuenta que todo, una vez más, había sido por su culpa, decidió en esta ocasión enmendarlo.

Por casi dos horas, Lightning busco por toda la ciudad a aquellos ponis, aunque lo único que tenía eran las calaveras de cristal, una cutie marck muy rara. Finalmente, después de amedrentar a algunos ponis de los barrios bajos, obtuvo información de aquellos asaltantes. Habían escapado en el barco de las siete, dejando Las Pegasos hacia horas, aunque esto no le importó mucho.

Ella conocía hacia donde se dirigían los barcos, pues en varias ocasiones los había visto zarpar desde su casa, por lo que tomo rumbo hacia ellos. La desesperación de perderlos, de perder a su padre, a su familia, le provoco olvidar todo a su alrededor, todo excepto atrapar a esos agresores.

Poco a poco aumento más y más su velocidad, hasta el punto en el que un recuerdo de su padre, moribundo y lastimado pasó por su mente. Fue en ese momento que, aunque con lágrimas, su velocidad fue tal que pudo romper la barrera que separa a los ponis pegaso normales de la verdadera excelencia.

Luego de su súbito aumento de velocidad por la rainplosion sónica, Lightning pudo ver a lo lejos el barco, lo que la obligo a acelerar más. Los ponis que habían lastimado a su padre, eran simples ladronzuelos que les gustaba robar a los demás, pero esta vez se habían equivocado de pony. Lightning los encontró disfrutando del sol en la cubierta del barco, y molesta al reconocerlos, los cargo y los mareo por un buen rato hasta hacerlos vomitar.

Luego de unos buenos giros, Lightning decidió terminar con ellos, ya que eran ponis terrestres, dejarlos caer desde lo alto de las nubes bastaría para deshacerse de ellos. Subió lo más que pudo y justo antes de dejarlos caer, uno de ellos la miro y con una voz rara le hablo.

-Esto es lo mejor que se te ocurrió para resolver un problema-. La voz de aquel pony era femenina, con algo de clase. De la nada, comenzó a transformarse en una bella alicornio color azul marino que se liberaba sin problemas de la fuerza de Lightning.

-Pri… Princesa Luna-. Lightning no entendía que estaba pasando, pero era casi obvio que todo era solo un sueño.

-Permití que este sueño durara hasta este punto, solo para ver si lo que decían de ti, pero ahora me doy cuenta que era cierto-. Estas palabras asustaron a Lightning, pensó que la misma princesa la castigaría, era algo que no deseaba después de lo que paso con su padre.

-De fuentes muy confiables, me entere que deseabas probarte a ti misma que tenías lo necesario para merecer el respeto de los demás. Ahora dime, lo tienes-. Luna miraba de una forma muy seria a Lightning, mientras que ella simplemente se daba cuenta de cómo había sido todo ese tiempo; asi que bajo la cabeza, se sentó en una nube cercana y sinceramente contesto.

-No… no lo estoy… no valgo nada nada… ni siquiera que usted esté aquí ahora…-. Aun cuando era un sueño, la princesa pudo notar el dolor de su súbdita, por lo que decidió completar la razón por la que estaba tan cerca de ella esa noche.

-Si me sigues, juntas podremos averiguar cuanto vales-. Luego de decir esto, Lightning trato de mirar a Luna a la cara, aunque esto fue inútil, lo único que veía era la luz de la luna sobre ella, que a pesar de ser tenue, la había despertado. Al pensar en su sueño, se preguntó ¿qué era lo que había pasado?, pero sus preguntas fueron contestadas al ver una pequeña nota amarrada aun broche plateado con forma de espada.

Al leer la nota, Lightning se quedó en silencio, pensando, meditando. Mientras en casa de Lightning, su padre y madre discutían sobre cómo resolver su situación económica actual; o al menos así fue hasta que escucharon un golpeteo en la puerta. Cuando la abrieron, frente de ellos había una caja con una nota sobre ella.

La nota decía:

_"Madre, Padre, espero esto les ayude. Ya he conseguido un trabajo que hará que se sientan orgullosos. Perdónenme por ser como soy. Pronto sabrán más de mí. Con amor, Lightning Dust."_

Dentro de la caja había al menos 5000 bits, suficiente dinero para que cualquiera sobreviviera por meses. Y aunque desearon que su propia hija se los diera en persona, estaban felices de que aun fuera igual de leal a su familia como lo fue antes.


	3. Apple Bock

**Por favor, esto fue demasiado para mi, leeanlo con cautela, algunos tal vez no lo entiendan.**

**3. Apple Bock**

_"La honestidad es una flor que se abre al alegrarnos por bien ajeno y reconocer la paz que trae ver al otro feliz gracias a nuestra intervención…" Lina._

Había pasado algo de tiempo desde que la boda de Apple Strudely y Apple Bock había tenido lugar en Sweet Apple Acres, y ahora, ya como una familia, regresaron a vivir en Applelooza, donde las cosas no le fueron tan bien a Bockly.

Desde que se instalaron, Bockly había intentado por todos los medios conseguir suficiente dinero para construir una casa mejor, ya que deseaba que su familia tuviera lo mejor, pero Applelooza era un lugar muy nuevo, era difícil prosperar económicamente sin ayuda.

Bockly intento de todo, cosechar manzanas, arrear ganado, incluso, ordeñar vacas, pero incluso con tres trabajos juntos no era capaz de conseguir el dinero necesario para cumplir con sus ambiciones.

Cierto día, un pony terrestre apareció en el pueblo, ofreciendo semillas especiales de pronto crecimiento, y por raro que parezca, Bockly le creyó. Este pony tenía una vestimenta curiosa, parecía una capa que cubría prácticamente todo su cuerpo, y una capucha que le tapaba la cara. Ambos hicieron tratos, y con un pedazo de tierra que le habían regalado en su boda, sembraron aquellas semillas, las cuales crecieron a la mañana siguiente. Bockly estaba encantado, pero el pony deseaba algo más.

Le explico a Bockly que aun cuando sus manzanas crecieran tan pronto, aun existían las manzanas de los rivales, y si quería obtener más dinero, deberían hacer desaparecer la competencia. Bockly no estaba tan convencido, pero a pesar de eso, acompaño a este pony extraño que ni siquiera había dicho su nombre hasta uno de los campos de manzana, donde comenzaron a cortar los arboles de la competencia.

Esa noche, la luna llena brillaba y no necesitaron de lámparas, por lo que nadie los pudo descubrir. Cuando siete arboles fueron derribados, el pony extraño le propuso terminar de un solo tajo. Cerca de los campos estaba un despeñadero, por donde se podía arrojar una roca grande. Apple  
>Bock no quiso ayudar, pero el pony le explico que es necesario tomar medidas drásticas cuando deseas algo realmente. Bockly se puso a reflexionar, ¿esto era lo que realmente quería?<p>

Bockly simplemente le dijo al pony que su deseo era darle un futuro mejor a su familia, pero lo haría de forma honrada, sin trampas. Al ver que su socio no cooperaria, el pony arrojo la piedra con magia, que era raro, ya que él era un pony terrestre. La piedra iría en dirección a una tienda improvisada por los búfalos para cuidar los huertos.

Al ver para donde iba la cosa, Bockly trato de atacar al pony, pero este, aunque estaba en el suelo, no dejaba de tener una risa extraña que a Bockly solo lo perturbo. En cierto momento, el pony se esfumo del lugar, dejando solo la capa extraña que tría consigo. Apple bock estaba confundido, pero no era el momento, la piedra se impactaría contra la tienda, y él no podría hacer nada al respecto.

Al ver como se acercaba más y más a la tienda, Bockly quiso gritar para avisarles pero ya era tarde, la piedra estaba demasiado cerca, o al menos eso parecía, pues justo antes de tocar la tienda, un aura mágica la había detenido. En el lugar no se veía a nadie, pero el ruido de la piedra había hecho salir de la tienda a dos vigías, una búfalo joven y un potro de piel amarilla y melena dorado claro que parecía se habían quedado dormidos.

Ya que él sabía que era su culpa, Bockly regreso a su casa, donde su esposa lo recibiría con una invitada. En la mesa del centro de su casa, un alicornio de piel obscura y melena como el cielo nocturno disfrutaba de una taza de té de manzana. Era la princesa Luna, quien le explico que ella había parado la roca que el trataba de detener. Lo elogio por haber atacado al responsable, pero no tenía posibilidad de ganarle, no por ahora.

La princesa le explico que lo había visto por mucho tiempo, tratando de ayudar a los demás, trabajando sin cansancio, como un verdadero pony debía de ser, y que si le interesaba, tenía un trabajo para él, que le daría suficientes ingresos para él, su esposa y su hijo, ya que después de todo, la cosecha de manzanas que él había sembrado había desaparecido misteriosamente.

Al escuchar esto, Apple Bock miro a Apple Strudely, quien estaba algo enojada y enrojecida por el comentario de la princesa. Bockly saltaba de alegría, y al ver que la princesa aun le ofrecía este trabajo, acepto, y ella le entrego una bolsa con mil bits, solo como su primer pago, y un broche con forma de espada alada.

Strudely estaba encantada, aunque no se puso muy contenta con el hecho de que Bockly tendría que irse por un mes, pero lo entendía, esa es la forma de ser de una verdadera esposa.

No muy lejos de ahí, en una de las tantas cuevas en las montañas cercanas a Applelooza, un pony color gris obscuro y melena del mismo color, aparecía prácticamente de la nada, como si de una nube hubiera aparecido. Con cada paso, poco a poco se transformaba en una especie de criatura humanoide, como aquel que había atacado a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía.

Dentro de la cueva, otro de estos "humanos" lo esperaba, con una cara de despreocupación, recostado sobre una roca tallada que parecía cama.

-¿Cómo te fue?-. La voz del anfitrión era como la de un joven, casi sonaba como una burla, pero su compañero ignoro completamente este hecho.

-No son tan ingenuos, algunos podrían causarnos problemas-. Al decir esto, el humano se recostó junto a su compañero, y este le dio una especie de abrazo. Juntos se miraron uno al otro, sonriendo de una forma extraña, mostrando aquellos colmillos característicos de su especie. Parecían estar muy felices.


	4. De Dragones y Draconequus

**4. De Dragones y Draconequus (Of Dragons and Draconequus).**

_"La risa es el reflejo de la generosidad del alma" Oscar Bonavena._

Una tarde en Canterlot, un draconequus estaba recostado sobre una alfombre de hermosos acabados. A pesar de la poca luz, el parecía estar muy entretenido escribiendo algo.

"Diario de Discord, fecha… desconocida… como si me importara realmente…"

"Eh decidido hacer este diario para las siguientes generaciones, para que puedan celebrar mi ilustre nombre, después de todo, nadie parece ser capaz de impedir que mi mundo hermoso de caos continúe, aunque tendré que dejarlo hasta aquí, pues un par de lindas ponis vino a visitarme."

"Diario de Discord, fecha… perdí la cuenta luego de los primeros quinientos años"

"Aun cuando Celestia y yo teníamos historia, no pudo evitar su envidia, su deseo incansable por ser la regente suprema. No pudo comprender, cuanto deseaba expandir mi caos, que como los ponis que ella se jacta de proteger, también deseo tener una vida tranquila, realizando lo que más amo hacer, también soy parte de Equestria, ¿o no?"

"Diario de Discord, fecha… ¡El día que recupere mi trono!"

"Hacia tanto que no escribía. Mis creaciones ahora tienen más color, mas ánimos… bueno, después de mil años encerrados en piedra, la imaginación vuela como loca. Hablando de locos, una de mis creaciones más hermosas es mi querida y única Screwball, a que orgullo siento al verla volar, un logro sin duda siendo un pony terrestre… jujuju… pero miren que tenemos aquí, una vez más con esas joyitas, si me disculpas, tengo un pequeño asunto que resolver."

"Diario de Discord, fecha… ¡Maldito traje de rocas!"

"Otra vez, la misma historia, la maldita "princesa Celestia", ahora a través de sus tontas seguidoras, pero al fin tengo una oportunidad. Realmente creen que una pony insignificante como Shutterfly podrá cambiarme, ¡ha! Le daré una prueba de lo que es el caos en verdad, y será solo para ella…jjujujujuju…."

"Diario de Discord, fecha… ¡El día más extraño y maravilloso de todos!"

"No entiendo muy bien, pero esta "Fluttershy" resulto un poco diferente… me ha llamado amigo, a mí, el rey del caos. No estoy muy seguro de como resultara eso, o a donde me llevara, pero, tal vez con una amiga, no tenga que pensar tanto en ello."

"Diario de Discord, fecha… la que a Celestia mas le complazca"

"Llevo ya un tiempo en mi rincón de relajación, mi propio hogar donde tengo permitido hacer todo el caos que se me antoje, pero siento que algo me falta. Fluttershy me manda cartas prácticamente del diario, me cuenta lo que hace con sus amigas, incluso me visita para tomar el te… soy tan feliz cuando me visita… ¿feliz?... si, esa es la palabra correcta."

"Diario de Discord, fecha... un horrendo día, supongo"

"Fluttershy llego a mi llorando, diciéndome que alguien muy importante para ella se había ido de nuevo. Como odio verla en ese estado, por tanto he deseado tenerla entre mis garras de esta forma, pero como deseaba que no fuera para consolarla. Le prometí que buscaría a quien la hiso llorar, y procuraría su bien, aunque solo me dijo la palabra Speed."

"Diario de Discord, fecha… espero no la última"

"Encontré a "Speed" bajo la custodia de Lulu, ella les está enseñando a unas criaturas tan raras como yo a controlar el mundo, o algo así me pareció. Me sorprendió que entre ellos estuviera un dragón, y después de pensarlo un poco, estaban reuniendo a todas las criaturas medio inteligentes de Equestria, sin mí, yo debería ser el primero en esa tonta lista"

"Diario de Discord, fecha… "

"Esta será mi última anotación, la vida se me escapa, no puedo más con esto, si alguien mas encuentra este diario… háganle saber a Fluttershy… que yo…"

-Discord, la princesa nos espera… ¿qué estás haciendo?-. Un dragón de tamaño mediano, azul y blanco entro en el cuarto donde Discord estaba, no parecía muy sorprendido de verlo holgazaneando.

-Nada Sily (diminutivo de Sylver, Tontito), solo mi última voluntad y testamento, después de todo, estas son misiones suicidas, ¿no?-

-Supongo que algo hay de eso, Dizzy (diminutivo de Discord, Mareado)-. Sylver Fire se acercó a Discord como un viejo amigo, tal parece se llevaban muy bien.

Discord metió las hojas de su diario en uno de los libros de postres que tenía la princesa Luna en su cuarto, se tomó del cuello de Sylver, y entre risas salieron juntos rumbo a lo desconocido.

**Bueno, hasta aqui las miniseries, no tengo estomago para otra, el siguiente sera "My Little Pony presenta: Speed Runner y los Especialistas". Hasta entonces. Paz.**


End file.
